Holiday Love
by SilverPotion205
Summary: Perfect timing. Harry ran a hand through his messy black locks, and fingering the small velvet box in the pocket of his sweater, he pulled the door open.     Written for Christmas Prompt Challange. Harry/Ginny


So, this is my first challenge fic. Don't judge too harshly please :) This is for you Sach! Since you are always bugging me to read one of my storys.

**Challenger**: SeriouslySiriusBlack

**Challenge: **The Christmas Prompt Challange

_**Very Easy:**You choose your pairing, and you can get up to three prompts and can use as many as you want, one, two, or three._

_**Easy:**You choose your pairing still, but this time you only get two prompts to choose from._

_**Easy Moderate:**You choose one character in your pairing, and I choose the pairing. You still have two prompts to choose from._

_**Moderate:**You choose the era (Marauder, Trio, Next Gen, etc…) that you want, and I pick the pairing. You get two prompts._

_**Hard:**I choose everything about the pairing. In addition, you only get one prompt._

_**Insanely Hard: **I choose everything about the pairing. You only get one prompt.I'll also give you a quote that you must incorporate into the story somehow._

I chose Moderate, and the Trio Era. My character pairing is Harry/Ginny, and my prompts are perfume and hugs.

**Name**: Holiday Love

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: Because in all seriousness, I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't put this. JKR owns everything. Even story.. sadly enough :( lol And as much as I would like to claim otherwise... ;) I can't. *sigh*

**Authors Notes**: Here it is! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

Harry strode over to the door from where he was finishing laying out the pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes.

Perfect timing. Harry though to himself as he gave him self a once-over in the mirror hanging in the entrance hall. He ran a hand through his messy black locks, and fingering the small velvet box in the pocket of his sweater, he pulled the door open.

Cool wind rushed through the open door along with bits of fluffy, damp snow.

"Harry!" Lavender called as she pulled him into a tight hug. Behind her Seamus smiled apologetically.

"She always was a bit enthusiastic, if I remember correctly." Harry assumed he meant back when Ron and her were together.

He chuckled as he shook Seamus' hand and clapped him on the back.

"There's food on the tables over there. Help yourselves." Harry informed them as the hung their coats, scarves & gloves and pulled off their shoes.

He turned and greeted Luna and Neville as they walked in the door.

"Nice to see you, Luna." He said after he had pulled back from hugging her.

"Neville." He nodded.

"Good to see you Harry." He said, shaking his had, and then walking past him into the warmth of the house, his arm around Luna's waist.

He smiled when he saw who was walking up the porch. The Patil twins. Pavarti and Padma.

"Long time no see girls." He said, pulling them both into a double hug.

"Unfortunately." Padma agreed after Harry released them.

"We need to get together more often." Pavarti added.

"Yea, more than just christmas party's." Harry nodded. "We should make plans later this evening."

"Sounds like a plan."

"A plan to make plans. Your starting to sound more and more like me wife." Stated a familiar voice. Harry grinned.

"Ron. Great to see you!" He cried. Pulling him into a great bear hug.

"Hermione." He simply said, before pulling her also into a small hug.

"Careful there. Don't be hugging her too hard. She's got a little baby in the oven." Said Ron.

"Always a way with words." Hermione laughed.

He smiled at her affectionately before placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Oi! Get a room you two!" Yelled George. Carrying in a large cardboard box and shaking off the access snow that had fallen on his coat and stamping it off of his boots.

"Some unreleased Weasley Wizarding Weezes Products. Thought we outta try them out at this here party." He said, smiling mischievously, and winking at Harry.

"Okay, now I know not to eat anything George trys to give me." Bill joked as he stepped through the threshold, along with Charlie and Percy.

"Nice place you got here."

"Nice to finally see you again Harry, it's been too long. But I suppose we'll be seeing a lot more of you sooner or later.

"Hopefully sooner, rather than later. We've all missed you at the burrow these past few months."

They all stepped through the entrance hall after giving Harry a short hug and a few kind words.

Harry couldn't help the smile that crept up his face as he saw who was bringing up the rear of the Weasley clan.

Ginny Weasley.

His mind wandered back to the small, black box, still laying inside his pocket. He suddenly felt nervous. And excited. Tonight would be the night. He couldn't help the huge grin that stretched across his face.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" Asked a smiling Ginny.

"You." He simply stated.

Ginny blushed.

"C'mere." He beckoned Ginny. Pulling her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her arms snake around his back. He kisssed the top of her head. Inhaling her intoxicating, chypre, perfume. She nuzzled her head in his chest.

"I love you Ginny."

He lifted her chin with his two front fingers. Brushing his thumb along her parting lips. He placed a short, yet deep, kiss amongst them. Resting her forehead against Harry's, Ginny smiled against his lips.

"I love you too, Harry."

Harry reached toward the coat she was wearing and slid it off her shoulders, hanging it on the pegs below the mirror. Ginny pulled off her gloves and placed them on the shelve, -below the mirror, but above the pegs- along with her scarf. She placed her second coat atop of her first.

She turned back to Harry and leaned her body against his, lacing her fingers throughout his hair.

They kissed each other for a while, before Harry chuckled and said, "As much as I would like stay here for the rest of the party, I have to play host. Unfortunately."

Ginny joking stuck out her bottom lip. "Guess I'll just have to go find some other people to find me company. Maybe I'll find some nice guy." Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Now don't you be doing that," Harry reprimanded, tapping her pouting lip with his finger. "Or you might just not get the surprise I have planned for you." He smiled to show Ginny he was joking.

She smiled back at him before going to chat with Seamus and Lavender.

He watched her talk animatedly with Lavender, her eyes sparkling.

God, I'm so lucky. Harry thought. His hand drifted to his pocket. He pulled out the small, black box and flipped it open. He stared at the three stone diamond ring, encased in a white gold band, remembering the day he picked it out...

_"14k White Gold, Round Cut. Three stone diamond design. Beautiful pick. Excellent choice." The dealer commended._

_"Simple, yet elegant. Always an appropriate choice. Your lady is a lucky woman, sir. Yes she is, indeed." He brought the ring out from behind its glass incasing. Holding it up with a small, red piece of velvet, and turning it._

_"One of my favorites. Though it doesn't look good on most hands. If worn by the right person though..?" He sighed. "Beautiful."_

_Harry watched as he placed the newly purchased ring into the velvet, black box he had chosen. He handed it over the counter._

_"Thank you." Harry smiled before leaving the shop._

_"The best of luck to you, sir. And Merry Christmas." The wizard called, as Harry closed the door, the bells above his head jingling. Harry smiled contently to himself before he aparated home._

Harry smiled, ejoying the warmth from the fire. He closed the box with a snap and placed it back in his pocket, walking over to Nevile, Luna, and Percy.

* * *

*Few hours later*

Harry was laughing and joking with Nevile. It felt great to be with all his friends again. Especially with nothing to worry about.

He felt small hands place themselves over his eyes, and a lythe body press against his back. He smelled her soft, attractive fragrance, and heard her giggle, "Guess who?"

He smiled warmly to himself. He chest constricting with inrestrained, pure happiness. He turned and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey, you." He smiled. Resting his hand on her rosy cheek, and pulling her in for a kiss. She kneaded her fingers through his unruly, soft black hair. She felt her chest spread with warmth as he looked at her with all the adoration in the world. She felt her lip curl up into a half smile on is own accord. She sighed. "I'm so lucky..." She whispered.

"I think I'm the lucky one." Harry contradicted her. Before she could protest though, Harry stood up, pulling her off his lap.

"I am. I'm the luckiest man, to have found you; Ginerva Molly Weasley. And I promise to love you forever, with all my heart." He smiled at her, and he knelt down on one knee. She gasped with the realization, that the man she loved so dearly.. was proposing to her. Proposing that they spend their lives together. As a couple. As man and wife. Witch and Wizard. She knew her eyes were misting up. She could feel it.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley... Will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at her, a smile across his whole face.

She smiled wryly at him. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course I will Harry." She pulled him up from the floor. His arms constricted around her waist, as he lifted her up and twirl her once, before setting her down. She barely paid attention to the cheers that had sounded throughout the cozy livingroom.

I mistletoe formed above the couple, as they leaned forward and shared their first kiss as fiancee's.

The smell of her perfume mixing with the salty smell of happy tears, as they held each other close, smiling.. kissing... hugging.

* * *

So? How did I do? Was it good? I kinda like the outcome of this story. And my first challange story too :) It took me quite a long time to write. I kept editing and changing parts. But I think I like this. So I'll post it for your guys to read. I actually liked this challange. So I think I'll do some more. Haha, oh great, Harmony's addicted. Watch out :) So.. drop a review, tell me what you think. Please and Thank you. lol :)

~Harmony's Twist


End file.
